


Little Did He Know

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Bottom Castiel, Cutting, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dominant/Top Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Little Brother Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets possessed. The odd thing is, the demon literally had no reason for possessing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Did He Know

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean drove back to the motel, eyes flickering ink black for a brief moment before bright green came back. This was about to be fun. He pulled up into a parking spot and shut the Impala off and got out of the car. Dean ran inside, pretending the be in shock. "Tawnie's mother died in a fire when she was six months old," he said quickly in the doorway. "Just like Mom did."

Cas rushed over and held Dean up, because he looked out of breath. "Take it easy." He said softly.

Sam swallowed hard and blinked, looking at Cas then at Dean. "What?"

"I spoke with her dad and he told me everything. Tawnie was at her grandparents house, on her mother's side, the other day and when Alex called, she wasn't with them anymore. That's when I found her. Then I asked what happened to her mother and he said she died in a fire in Tawnie's nursery when she was six months old. He thought it was something with the electricity or something. I told him that we'd check it out." Dean said, letting out a breath.

Sam was silent for a moment before nodding and speaking, "Yeah. We can help. Maybe we can catch this thing before it kills another person."

Cas looked at Dean and sighed, "You need to calm down a bit, Dean." He nodded slowly, running a hand through Dean's hair, smiling adoringly.

"Right. Yeah." Dean huffed. This was all the demon talking. Dean was only trying to fight to get back in control but failed horrible. This demon was powerful.

Cas sighed then sat down. Dean would usually smile back, but Cas guessed it was the stress of the new case they have now.

Sam looked at Cas then at Dean, "Alright. So, where do we start?"

"We should pick this up in the morning," Dean said. "It's getting pretty late." he sighed.

"I don't sleep. I can stay up and do some "research"." Cas offered.

Sam thought for a moment then nodded. "If you want, you can. I think you pretty much got the hang of it." He smiled and kicked off his shoes before laying down.

Dean frowned and looked at him. "Why don't you come sleep with me?" he mumbled. "Even as an angel, your vessel still needs sleep, right?"

Cas smiled slightly, "Okay." He stood then laid down next to Dean.

Dean smiled tiredly and cuddled close, shutting his eyes.

Cas slowly drifted off after Sam did.

Sometime around one in the morning, Dean carefully moved out of the sleeping angel's arms and headed into the bathroom closing the door but keeping it unlocked. A sharp knife appeared in his hand and smirked as he looked in the mirror. "You little angel boyfriend won't know what hit him, Deano..." he chuckled and dragged the knife down his arm without a sound, blood bubbling out of his arm, making a deep cut.

Cas stirred in his sleep, not feeling his mate there. He turned over and pulled his trench coat around himself.

Once the demon was satisfied with his handiwork on the arm, he made a few little gashes on his chest, though not as bad as the arm. After that, the knife was gone. He put some of the blood in his mouth and fell to the bathroom floor with a loud thud, letting out a cry of pain, making it sound as real as possibly.

Cas jumped up then dashed to the bathroom. "Dean!" He said after opening the door and seeing his mate on the floor. Sam was soon to follow

Dean whimpered, looking up at Cas and Sam, the demon forcing a look of pain and fear into the emerald eyes of the body he was wearing. He only let Dean's scared emotions surface and nothing else because he didn't want to give them the idea that Dean was getting possessed.

Cas knelt next to Dean carefully and looked at him. "Dean, what happened?"

Sam looked at his brother and frowned, glancing at Cas as he asked the question.

There was sulfur by the window and he was surprised neither Cas nor the moose saw that right away. "I-I don't know..." he said, his voice cracking.

"You want me to heal you?" Cas asked, looking at the rough gashes on his mate's body.

Dean nodded shakily. "P-Please..." he said. He looked up when he saw Sam go over to the window.

Cas put his hand on the side of Dean's cheek, healing him instantly. He looked over at Sam as the tall man held up his fingers, revealing yellow dust on them.

"Sulfur." Sam looked at Cas then at Dean. "I think whatever we're going after is trying to get us before we get it." He sighed.

Dean nodded shakily, struggling to stand up with Cas's help, of course. He staggered to the sink and spit the remaining blood out. Human blood was revolting.

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair and frowned, "Are you okay now?"

Sam sat at his computer and start searching for any more fires in the last six to seven months.

"I-I think," he stuttered. "I-I don't want to go back to sleep..." he said, voice shaking.

"Come here." Cas held out his arms to his mate and smiled softly.

Dean staggered over to Cas, the demon purposely making the man seem weak, Dean's body falling heavily into Cas's arms.

Cas grunted and held Dean up. He slowly pulled him into the other room.

"I-I was just getting up to go to the bathroom when the demon appeared and attacked. God...I dunno if it was a demon or not. Was too dark..." he mumbled.

Cas nodded, "It's okay, Dean." He sighed and sat down.

He looked down at his arms, seeing a pale line from where he cut, his shirt still tattered, resisting a grin.

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and smiled. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Dean hesitated but nodded, laying his head on the angel's chest.

Cas looked over at Sam, "Find anything yet?"

Sam nodded, "A couple things, but I think we can wait 'til morning. I still need more sleep."

"What did you find, though?" Dean asked quickly and abruptly.

"Several fires in this area." Sam stood and laid down on the bed.

"Why this area?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "We'll find out in the morning, man."

"Fine..." Dean said gruffly.

Sam sighed, "Just sleep." He rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

Cas stood up, grabbing the salt from the bags.

Dean blinked once Cas's back was turned, his eyes flashing black. He blinked again, the emerald coming back. It was a good thing that the room was dark so that neither Sam or Cas could see the ink black eyes.

"Now, that demon cannot get back in to harm you anymore." Cas reassured and finished with the salt lines.

Shit. Now there was no leaving the room. Dammit. He had to let Dean back for a second so he'd be able to get past the salt. He only nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Come back to bed..."

Cas walked over and laid next to Dean. He looked over at him a smiled, "It was really nice of you to care for the baby, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "It was the least I could do for her." he shrugged.

Cas pecked Dean on the lips softly then smiled. "You're a wonderful person and I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world."

"I know." Dean murmured, laying his head on Cas's chest.

Castiel sighed, moving some of his mate's hair out of his face gently.

Dean leaned into the touch, nuzzling his chest lightly, moving his hand up and down his chest.

Cas smiled down at Dean, "You're usually not this "touchy feely", as you call it. I like it though."

Dean chuckled. "I know." he shrugged.

"You still tired?" Cas asked, looking down at his mate again.

"Tired, but I don't wanna go to sleep..." he mumbled. The demon couldn't even feel Dean struggle to surface anymore. The guy probably tired himself out. "Don't make me sleep, please..."

Cas shook his head, "I won't make you sleep. If you find something you want to do instead of sleep, then do it. I'll still be awake watching over you." He stroked Dean's cheek softly.

"I just wanna lay here..." he muttered quietly, leaning into the touch.

Cas nodded, "That's fine. Since you're awake, you can watch Sam sleep. You seem to not know about the constant nightmares." When Dean didn't speak, he continued. "Maybe when you see what he goes through at night, you won't be so upset about Lucifer making them go away..." He mumbled.

"That's just it," he said. "I feel like he's taking my job away. I always used to protect him and keep his nightmares away when we were little..." he frowned.

"I understand that, but now that you're part angel now, you have a bigger responsibility. You can't always be there for him, even if you try." Cas said softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Well, let's see. You technically are Hell's Angel. So, if anytime they call, you have to go. As an angel, you have other things to deal with. Remember how I disappear at random times? Well, I had to go, because I was told to."

"Well, there is no way in hell I'm going down to Hell. No way." he said, gripping Cas's shirt a little too tightly.

Cas frowned, "I'm sorry, Dean. It's just the price of being "Hell's Angel"."

"I fucking hate it." he hissed darkly, very unlike himself, gripping Cas's shirt tighter.

Cas grunted and whimpered a bit, "Dean, stop." He frowned and tried to remove Dean's hand from his shirt.

Dean snapped out of his anger and pulled away from Cas. "S-Sorry..." he said quietly.

Cas nodded and sighed, "It's okay. Just try not to do that again, please."

"Sorry..." he repeated sadly.

"Dean, it's fine." Cas rolled over and towered over his mate, looking down at him.

Dean blinked and looked up, running his fingers up Cas's sides and sighed. "Fine..." he murmured.

Cas smiled and leaned his forehead down to press against Dean's. "It better be fine." He chuckled lightly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and nuzzled the crook of it, letting Cas hover over him, nodding. "It is. I promise..."

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and smiled. "Good."

Dean nodded and nosed into his shoulder.

Cas looked at Dean then kissed him softly on the lips.

Dean leaned into the kiss, pulling Cas down roughly.

Cas groaned and kissed his mate deeper.

Dean made Sam sleep so he wouldn't wake up if they were too loud. Dean rolled them over so he was on top now, straddling Cas's hips. "Mine..." he growled roughly, biting the angel's neck hard.

Cas groaned and nodded, "Yours." He panted softly.

Dean ground his hips into Cas's, moaning hard and bucked hard.

Cas moaned hard and bucked his hips up. He moaned again then pulled Dean's shirt over his head.

Dean panted, pulling Cas's shirt over his head. He dug his fingers into his shoulders and rubbed against him hard.

Cas moaned loudly, dragging his nails down Dean's back. He bucked up his hips to Dean's and groaned.

"Fuck..." Dean growled, rutting against Cas.

Cas moaned again, louder this time, "Fuck, Dean..." He brought Dean down and kissed him roughly.

Dean roughly bit Cas's lower lip, taking total control.

Cas winced a bit and let his mate take control. Dean's never done this. Doesn't do it often at that, but Cas was starting to like this side of Dean. A lot.

Dean bucked hard against Cas, panting and sucking a hard bite on his collarbone. "Mine..."

Cas tangled a his fingers through Dean's hair and panted.

He groaned and felt himself dangerously close. He suddenly moaned roughly, coming hard in his jeans. He rubbed his hand hard on Cas's crotch on the top of his jeans, edging him on.

Cas came in his pants with a long moan and panted. "Fuck..."

Dean panted and pulled his hand away, grinning down at his mate.

Cas whimpered a bit then grinned and used his Grace to clean them up.

Dean laid down next to Cas again, laying his head on Cas's chest.

Cas smiled and sighed, "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Maybe..." Dean mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Sleep."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes hesitatingly, breathing out and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up, took a shower, then started looking on his computer again. Double checking his research from last night.

"Dean, wake up." Cas murmured softly, shaking his mate's shoulder.

"Mm?" he grunted and stirred a bit, blinking his eyes open. The door and windows were still lined with salt. Damn.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled.

Sam glanced over, "Hey, man. Alright. So, get this. There have been at least four fires in the past six to seven months."

 _What a shame. Right, Deano?_ the demon thought to the hunter struggling inside again. "That's terrible." he frowned.

Sam's nose wrinkled a bit, "Did you two have sex while I was asleep last night?"

Cas chuckled, "Yes."

Dean smiled. "Problem?" he hummed with a little snarky attitude that he's never really had before.

Sam took notice, but shrugged it off and shook his head, "No." He glanced over at Cas, "Holy shit, man!" He rushed over and sat down. Sam moved the collar of Cas's shirt and looked at the almost black mark on his skin. "What the hell, Dean?"

"What?" Dean said dryly, looking offended as he glared at his brother. "He liked it last night..."

"It kinda hurts this morning, though." Cas frowned slightly.

Sam glared at his brother then turned to Cas, "Take off your shirt."

Cas stood and removed his shirt.  
"Dean!" Sam scolded, seeing the dark marks on Cas' shoulders.

"He wasn't complain' last night," Dean said as if it were no big deal. "I swear to God."

"Maybe, but you shouldn't have done this." Sam glared then went back to looking Cas over.

"Done...what?" Dean murmured, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Bruised him!" Sam grimaced.

Castiel sighed then put his shirt back on.

Dean shrugged and leaned back some. "It's normal." he said nonchalantly.

"That is not normal!" Sam narrowed his eyes then sat down.

Cas pulled his trench coat on then sat at the table, away from Dean.

" _You're_ not normal!" Dean retorted harshly. _Playtime's over kiddies..._ the demon thought.

Sam cringed then looked at Dean, "What do you mean by that?" He closed the lid on the laptop.

Cas looked at Sam then at Dean.

"Chugging demon blood?" Dean said and stood. "You had to hide it from your big brother, Sammy?" he asked with a smile, eyes changing to ink black, clicking his tongue. "I'd say that's a big no-no." the demon smirked, eyes going to green again.

Sam swallowed hard, "Shut up." He looked from Cas to the demon. "Get out of him!"

"Nah. It's comfy in here," the demon smiled. "Oh. And those fires? That was me. Pretty good job picking here, huh? The place little Deano didn't want to go to? I thought it was clever, if I do say so myself." he smiled darkly.

Sam growled, "How long have you been in him?"

He tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm...lets see," he hummed. "I picked up his trail when you friend popped a squat in this crappy motel... Followed him around... Probably before he found the kid."

Sam glared at the demon.

"So, I had sex with a demon?" Cas looked at Sam then at the demon.

"Very good sex, actually," Dean smiled. "My, Cas. You can be _very_ frisky and vocal in bed. I can see why Dean picked you." he chuckled.

Cas grimaced and made an angel blade appear in his hand.

Sam held out his arm across Cas' chest, "If you kill the demon, you kill Dean too."

The angel stopped and glared at Dean.

"Yeah, Cassie," he smiled. "Listen to Sammy. Little brother Winchester knows best." he laughed.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "What else do you know?"

"Now, why would I want to tell you?" the demon asked. "He's screaming, y'know. Saying he loves Cas and how he's sorry for treating both of you like trash."

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like Dean would apologize for anything, but hurting Castiel." He shook his head, "He doesn't have time for me anymore. Why do you think I like spending my time with Lucifer? He listens to what I have to say when Dean is off doing whatever he does." Sam shrugged.

"Personally? I just thought you were butt buddies with him," he shrugged. "Notice how I haven't kill you yet or hurt you, yet you want to kill _me_... Strange, right?"

Sam grimaced, "Just stay out of my business."

Cas looked at Dean, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Dean shrugged. "Wanted to cause some mischief," he smiled. "So, tell me. How'd you like having sex with a demon?" he purred.

Cas stayed silent and looked down.

Dean clicked his tongue and tipped his head to the side. He stood and started to walk to him. "What?" he cooed. "Shy?" Suddenly he collapsed, knocked out cold when Sam hit him in the back of the head.

Cas looked at Sam, who shrugged and looked down at Dean.

When Dean came to again, he found himself tied to a chair, a Devils Trap on the floor. "Oh, that is just adorable, Winchester."

Cas stood next to Sam and looked at Dean.

"Tell us what you know." Sam growled.

Dean looked at Sam, an evil smile on his lips. "I know your Daddy is burning in Hell, boy." he said, ink black replacing emerald green.

Sam rolled his eyes then splashed holy water on the demon, hearing it growl and groan. "Tell us something we don't already know."

Dean cried out, hissing as the water burned. He laughed. "Keep it up and I'll make your big brother suffer like he did in Hell!" he promised, eyes black again.

Sam glared at him, "I want to talk to Dean."

"He's not stable, boy," the demon growled darkly, eyes flicking back to green. "He's also very weak."

"Tell us what we want to know." Sam pulled a chair over to sit in front of the circle.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, I will send you back to Hell." Sam threatened.

The demon was quiet for a moment. Then, "You have a minute." he growled, closing his eyes. Seconds later, there were bright green eyes full of fear looking around. "S-Sammy?" he whimpered, pulling at the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"Dean!" Sam looked at his brother. "Dean, you're possessed. Do you know anything, if he's told you?"

Dean looked up, visibly shaking. "N-No," he said weakly. "Nothing..."

"We're going to get this thing out of you. Do you think you can hold on for a little longer and we can use some torture?" Sam asked softly.

It was obvious that Dean was either zoning out or trying to fight the demon back because he didn't answer. He jumped a little when he felt his brother gently tap his cheek.

"You still with me, big brother? Nod or something." Sam frowned.

"Dean, we need your help, please." Cas said gently.

Dean weakly nodded. "'m here," he mumbled. "Just hurry. He's strong..."

Sam nodded then backed away and looked at his brother. "It'll be over in a few."

Dean nodded, starting to struggle with staying in control of the demon. "What are you going to do in terms of torture?" he asked.

"Salt, holy water, maybe cut you a bit." Sam sighed, "Whatever I have to do. Cas can heal you."

Dean nodded again. "Do it." he huffed.

"Then let him come back." Sam said.

Though Dean was scared, he nodded and let the demon come back. "I told you he wasn't stable," the demon said. "But did you listen? Nope!"

"He just signed off on his body, dick." Sam grinned and poured salt on the demon. "Now, talk!"

The demon hissed, trying to shake the salt off. "No." he snarled.

"Tell us why you're killing people!" Sam splashed a bucket of holy water on him.

"You're just hurting your damn brother more than me!" the demon growled. "I _am_ wearing his mean, you numbskull!"

"Water doesn't hurt the vessel." Sam sighed.

"Send me to Hell, boy, or I'll make your big brother suffer and make it a seventy percent chance he won't live," the demon said. "Or just keep torturing me until you feel better."

Sam growled then started reciting the exorcism, watching the demon growl and scream.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the black smoke came out of his mouth. Once the demon was gone, Dean's head hung limply, blood dripping into his lap.

"Dean!" Sam dropped the book and rushed over, undoing the ties and lifting his brother's head, "Dean, look at me."

Dean made a faint and weak sound. He tried to pry his eyes open but nothing happened. Whatever the demon did, it got him good. "S'mmy..." he said weakly.

"Cas!" Sam yelled.

Castiel rushed over and healed his mate, "Dean?"

"H'rt..." Dean said hoarsely. He felt his brother hold him up, supporting him up.

Sam carried Dean over to the bed and laid him down, "Get some rest, Dean. Alright? Cas is here to stay with you."

Cas slid carefully onto the bed next to his mate.

Dean nodded and laid his head on his mate's shoulder, immediately falling asleep.


End file.
